Sasuke Oneshot for a friend
by BlindedSiren
Summary: I do not own Naruto.
**Cobalt Entwined with Onyx**

 **Sasuke x OC ~ Oneshot**

 **Disclaimer:** _**I don't own Naruto nor try to make any profit from it.**_

 _I am an avenger._ The dark and bitter words slithered into her mind, completely inappropiate at the moment.

Distracted by the memory, Minene Megumi missed a block. She brought her arm close to herself so that she could heal it enough so that way she could get back to fighting. Her hand that was resting on the wound from a kunai began to turn a glowing green while she may not be the best medical ninja she had been taught enough to were she could at least heal herself. The attacker came rushing at her but she was able to jump into the tree while heal herself jumping away from the lower branch to the next she was finally ready again. The words faded away that her previous teammate said.

Everything began to tremble as the earth split into many cracks and craters Megumi jumped away from the area behind her attacker. Catching the young woman by her wrist and twisted, sending the young woman sprawling to the ground, as her thoughts of _him_ faded away from her mind as well.

The young woman that Megumi was fighting wasn't clumsy much longer. In a near-blur of pink hair and black gloves, Haruno Sakura sprang to her feet.

Megumi rolled her shoulders, trying to work out the kinks in them, and cracked her neck to wake herself up more. This training had been going on since five in the morning and it was now noon. While she cared for Sakura the girl just knew how to get under her skin at times. Pounding on Megumi's door at 4:00 A.M., this morning she wasn't going to be getting sleep so why not just d some training so Sakura would be quiet and leave her alone afterwards. Thinking they would only be training for no more than an hour or two she had been dead wrong.

Damn it all.

The training was suppose to make Megumi stronger but what it really was that Sakura was feeling depressed. Going back to saying how she was nothing but dead weight and how she was suppose to be the one to walk in front of Naruto and Sasuke not the other way around anymore. Sakura had been feeling this way ever since the confrontation between Sasuke and the new team 7. Yes, she could feel pity for Sakura since the girl had been in love with Sasuke way before Megumi even knew them but there was only so much she could take before she lost her cool and Megumi was usually quiet and felt sorry for others Sakura just gave her headaches.

On the top of the log in the middle of the three logs where team 7 usually did their training the clock could be heard, once, twice, third...

It was now officialy noon and Megumi was tired, annoyed, and hungry she was calling it quits. Sakura used a shadow clone making two more of her appear and each of them coming at her. All of them raising their fist up ready to punch towards her face Megumi jumped far away grabbing a paper bomb from the pack behind her she threw it to the ground causing plenty of smoke to form around the whole area, while the Sakura's were looking for Megumi, she was hidden into a large bush.

They were both getting tired, and tired quickly became clumsy. Megumi would use this time to end this training once in for all so she could get some damn sleep. Creating her own clones she made four of them appear and sent two pais after the other two Sakura's. Megumi was going for the real Sakura who was coughing behind a tree looking for Megumi probably and luckily for Megumi, she was near Sakura.

Sprinting she tackled Sakura and headbutted the girl with all her strength the pain was enough to give her a headache for a week but that was what pain medicine was for. To Megumi's satisfaction Sakura was knocked out cold.

"Gomensai Sakura-san but I am really tired." she grabbed Sakura's bag putting it under the pink haired girls head so that she would be some what comfortable and began to whistle a tune on her way home.

By the time she awakened it was already night. Stifiling a yawn Megumi threw the covers off of herself and walked straight to the kitchen. Just making some quick ramen she sat at the kitchen table and ate her noodles in quiet.

Her family the Minene clan had been a founding family to Konoha since the days of the first Hokage Hashirama Senju. They had been medical ninjas from one generation to the next and of course Megumi had been expected to follow in her familys footsteps. She had tried she really had but she just wasn't that talented in the medical field and she lost a lot of interest in it as well. Displeasing her family greatly Megumi became a black sheep in the clan. So she moved out and got her own place.

Than those dark words crept back into her mind making her put down her fork and rub her temples. Uchiha Sasuke. He was the last of his clan other than his elder brother Itachi who had killed off the rest of their clan. Sasuke had always been cold and uninterested in anyone other then people who could possibly be stronger then himself.

While Megumi had not been a part of team 7 two and half years ago she had known the Uchiha clan. Living on the outskirts of town Megumi would often go to play and train in the forest that was near by not knowing the land belonged to the impressive Uchiha clan and one afternoon when the two had only been six or seven Megumi had met Sasuke. He had been different back then eager to please his family and be worthy of the Uchiha name. Happy. Yes the cold and cool Uchiha Sasuke had once been a happy child with adorable chubby cheeks.

They had been friends since they met often meeting up to train and spar against one another. Even than Sasuke could be a bit stand offish but she knew he was a good person. Not knowing what had connected them but always over joyed to be in the others presence they felt at peace with one another but then Itachi killed Sasuke's family that night Megumi lost her friend forever. After that Sasuke caught off all connections with her and she left him be as well.

She was about to put the ramen away when a hand out of no where was grasping her wrist, tightly. She took her fork with her free hand aiming for the attackers face when the attackers other hand knocked the fork away from her and pushed Megumi down onto the floor where they met eye to eye. Her attackers eyes were as cold-blooded like a snake and dark like onyx. Then she began to look at the attackers other features.

Tall and lean, the young man was around her height with chisled features his dark and cold eyes followed her every move like a hawks. His skin tone was fair and smooth, he had long bangs but in the back it was rather spiky. The hair was like a ravens wing.

"Sasuke-san?" she ushered out in surprise. Forgetting all about how close they were noses almost touching.

Sasuke Uchiha didn't know why he was even here in Konoha of all places but what he did know was he was sick of having this barely slip of a girl on him thoughts a lot. Megumi had been someone of his past not even someone worth remeberimg because she had always been scared and timid to talk to most people and could barely even defeat that baka Naruto. Though she had always been skilled in genjutsu always able to get past his sharigan. Quick on her feet to.

Observing her from the shadows had been bad enough now he was here in the flesh. Sasuke looked at her again she was wearing a thin white tank top that revealed her pink undergarments and white shorts as well. Her hair reaches past her shoulders very long and wavy it was black like obsidian and soft like fur. Her supple skin clashed against his rough skin making him want to touch her more, her cobalt orbs locked with his onyx orbs. Entwining with one anothers not just their eyes or their bodies. Their emotions as well.

Her pale pink lips parted as she whispered his name sending chills go down his body but ignoring it he let go of her wrist instantly and put both hands beside her head. Bending down farther he whispered into her ear,"Why are so much trouble Megumi."

Bright red like a tomato she could only close her eyes and try to push him away as much as she could. Wiggling her legs she made it to the point were his legs were in between hers making them all the more closer.

Sasuke had to bite back a curse from the heat making its way down since he had never felt this way before Sasuke was defintely uncomfortable but he wasn't naive not to know what this was and it angered him even farther that he could feel lust for this girl.

"I-I try not to be," Megumi said gently. "I've grown in my strength just because I can't defeat you Sasuke-san doesn't mean I am not strong. Now would you mind getting off of me?!" She tried pushing him off with more of a bite to her tone this time. Well...he would give her this she had grown more of a backbone at least.

Lifting off her body Sasuke looked her over one last time from head to toe so he could judge if she was stronger or not. He had seen the battle against his old teammate Sakura with Megumi and she had done well. Not that he would tell this to her. Megumi was finally up again ignoring him for the moment as she took care of fork and bowl of ramen. By the time she closed the fridge she had a kunai out striking at him barely dodging it the kunai scraped his cheek.

"I told you not to look down on me Sasuke-san." she bit back whatever she had wanted to say next. Angry but tired she sighed and sat down once more. It would take a blind person not to notice her feelings all playing into one chaotic mess.

Not believing he was going to say this,"Your right Megumi...you have gotten a bit stronger but do not believe that will make you good enough as a ninja."

Unexpected by the half-compliment, half-insult she gave him the finger.

He didn't even knew she cursed. He smirked and sitting down next to her. "Why are you here Sasuke-san?" she asked.

"Because there is some business we need to finish." he stated and in some ways it was the truth. When they had been children stupid and foolish the two of them with their childish fantasies they had promised each other to be with one another now and forever. They had kissed on it.

"What business?" she inquired.

Smirk still on face he stood and bending down Sasuke took Megumi's second kiss. She tasted sweet like strawberries and she smelled even better but he would not tell Megumi that.

Flushing she looked to him with innocence in those sparkling cobalt orbs. "We will meet again but until then do not let any male touch you or I will kill him."

"Al-alright. Meet me again soon?" she asked.

"I'll be back tomorrow but I will not come back for good until I have destroyed Itachi." he said icily. Instead of crying or begging him to stay she grabbed him as close as she could and whispered one sentence that made him as good as hers for she was not like the others no she did not understand his pain of losing his family she did know what it felt like to be alone and respected his space when she knew he wanted it and she had been his first friend.

"Come back safely Sasuke."

That night Megumi would forever be with his Sasuke and she with him even when they were parted. Sasuke would continue his down his dark path of vengence and Megumi would continue to train and become a better ninja and when the time came for it she would be there even if she had to cut Itachi's throat herself not that she wanted to but she wanted Sasuke to be at peace once more.


End file.
